In meat processing plants, the first cut of a carcass is a longitudinal center cut to divide the carcass into left and right halves or sides, which are generally mirror images of one another. The left and right sides continue down one conveyor line, but typically must be separated before proceeding to the next processing station, such as a loin puller, which includes knives for separating the loin from the belly portion of the carcass and from the chine or back bone side of the carcass. Typically, separation of the left and right sides is performed manually, which adds to labor costs, and is subject to human error. Since a loin puller is specific to each particular left or right side, improper separation leads to waste and lost profits. Thus, there is a need in the industry for an automated system for separating or diverting the left and right sides for further processing.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an automated system to separate or divert left and right carcass sides, without the need for manual separation.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an automatic product diverter for a meat processing plant which eliminates or minimizes manual labor and human error.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an automated system for separating left and right carcass halves to different processing lines.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a method for automatically separating left and right carcass sides in a meat processing facility.
Another objective of the present invention is a provision of a method for automatically diverting left and right meat cuts based on images of the cuts.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of an automated system and method for sensing and distinguishing left and right carcass sides and then removing the left or right sides from a conveyor.
Another objection of the present invention is the provision of an automated system and method to remove mis-cut carcass pieces from a meat processing line.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a method and means for automatically separating left and right cuts of meat which are economical, accurate, and safe.
These and other objectives have become apparent from the following description of the invention.